Undersir
Undersir is a role-playing video game. In the game's Story Mode, players control a human child who has fallen into the Underground, a large, secluded region underneath the surface of the Earth, separated by a magic barrier. The player meets various monsters during a quest to return to the surface, mainly through the combat system; the player compete with them in style of Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator. Plot Undersir takes place in the Underground, a realm where monsters, once equal to humans, were banished to after war broke out between them. The Underground is sealed from the surface world by an imperfect magic barrier, the only point of entry being at Snowdon. A human child falls into the Underground and encounters Flowey, a sentient flower who teaches them the game's mechanics. Afterwards, the human is rescued by Toriel, a motherly goat-like monster, who teaches the human to solve puzzles and survive conflict in the Underground without killing. She intends to adopt the human, wanting to protect them from Asgore Dreemurr, the king of the Underground. The human eventually leaves Toriel to search for Asgore's manor, which contains the barrier leading to the surface world. Along the way, the human encounters several monsters, including: the skeletons Sans and Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, a robotic television host Alphys created. Some of them are fought, with the human having an argument with them; when the human wins, they become friends. During their travels, the human learns the cause of the war between humans and monsters and the backstory of Asriel, the son of Asgore and Toriel. Asriel had befriended a human child named Chara who fell into the Underground and was adopted by Asgore and Toriel. One day, Chara was fatally poisoned by some flowers. Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, which allowed him to cross through the barrier. When Asriel returned Chara's body to the humans, they attacked and killed him. Asgore now seeks to break the barrier, which requires him to collect seven human souls, of which he has six. In the default scenario, The human arrives at Asgore's manor and learns that they also need a monster's soul to cross the barrier, forcing them to fight Asgore. Sans stops the human before their confrontation, revealing that the human's "LOVE" is an acronym for "Level Of ViolencE" and "EXP" for "EXecution Points." Sans decides to settle it in a conversation then the human have a conversation with Asgore, but Flowey interrupts them, killing Asgore and stealing the human souls, becoming a monstrous abomination. With the aid of the rebelling souls, the human defeats Flowey, falls unconscious, and awakens on the human side of the barrier; they receive a phone call from Sans, explaining the state of the Underground after the human's departure. If the player replays Story Mode and has previously completed the first playthrough of the game, the player gains access to the True ending. The player befriends Alphys and discovers her true laboratory. It is revealed that Asriel was reincarnated as Flowey, accidentally created as part of Alphys's experiments. The player then returns to fight Asgore, but Toriel intervenes and is joined by the other monsters the human has befriended. Flowey ambushes the group, using the souls of all the monsters to take an older Asriel's form to fight the human. The human connects with their new friends during the fight, eventually triumphing. Asriel reverts to his child form, destroys the barrier, and expresses his remorse to the others before leaving. The human falls unconscious, and is awoken to see their friends surrounding them, with the knowledge of the human's name – Frisk. The monsters reintegrate with the humans on the surface, while Frisk has the option of accepting Toriel as their adoptive mother. Characters Playable Characters Enemies and Minibosses Category:Undertale Category:RPG Category:Role Playing Game